kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daventry
Daventry can refer to several things: Properly, it's the name of the Kingdom of Daventry, but the name can be also used to refer to the whole planet of King's Quest, World of Daventry, it can also refer to Castle Daventry, Daventry Town not far from from the castle, and in some cases its an alternate title for the continent of Serenia. Kingdom of Daventry Daventry proper, is a kingdom, on the continent of Serenia. It was founded about 4000 years after the withdrawal at (0 DC) (according to the unofficial KQ9 timeline), by the immortal Legenimor (according to KQ2 (AGDI)). If we reconcile both informations, immortal Legenimor ruled for about 600 years before giving up his immortality. However, the official source material says that the kingdom of Daventry has been around for thousands of years, which implies it has been around much longer than the approximately 1600 years that the KQIX timeline gives the kingdom. It is four hundred and eighty-seven heptans-square in size. Magical beings, such as Elves, Fairies, and Witches roam the land. The Kingdom was held strong and rich with the help of the three magical treasures: The Magic Mirror, the Magic Shield and the Magic Chest. It was met with much disaster when King Edward the Benevolent lost them, and Graham, a knight at that time, had to retrieve them before King Edward died, so he would be named king. At the time Graham was looking for the treaures the land was almost completely surrounded by containment barriers, which prevented travel outside the kingdom bending the edges of the kindom back on itself. It can be assumed that the return of the treasures broke spells creating the barriers. River Fools and Merelee River are two rivers that pass through the kingdom. Lake Maylie lies to the north of the castle, close to the castle walls. During Graham's reign other disasters befell Daventry, but they were healed. One of the children born to Graham and Valanice was stolen from his cradle while in the castle daventry nursery which lies near Lake Maylie and didn't return home for almost 18 years, when the kingdom was ravaged by a three-headed Dragon. Daventry at the time was surrounded by many stone walls built by other kingdoms to prevent the dragon from leaving daventry and ravaging their lands, and the Great Tear ripped through the middle of Castle Davantry. Then the castle and the Royal family, with the exception of Graham, were minimized by Mordack in order for him to try to break the spell on his brother Manannan. Years later, almost every person in Daventry turned into stone when the Mask of Eternity was broken, but they were healed by Connor. Daventry is bordered on the north and the east by the Great Mountains, which separate Daventry from the land of Serenia to the north, and the Kingdom of Sorrow to the east. Also beyond Daventry's borders lie the Swamp, and the Old Wood. Daventry has at least 1, possibly 2 main population centers. Though both village and town of daventry could be the same location, its unclear in the novels. The community that Connor, Julia, Sarah and others reside in could be another village, making possibly 3 towns total. Village of Daventry It was a village that lies just outside the main gates of Daventry Castle, seen in the book "Kingdom of Sorrow". It may be the same place as Daventry Town, but the books are unclear. Daventry Town AKA Town of Daventry was seen in See No Weevil. It could be another name for the Village of Daventry, but the books are unclear. It is the town where most of the citizens of Daventry live. It is located not far from old castle. A road lead from old castle to the town. Old Sam the Butcher, Hrothgar, Peter the Smith and Benard live there. Around the town is a large farming community(whose lands the weevils found irresistable once)). Old Castle, Daventry town, and village of Daventry are near the secret entrance to the new Castle Daventry hidden behind a great waterfall to the south, and it ends at the borders of hill lands and the great forest. In the map of daventry and the lands around as shown in MOE shows Daventry to have two towns just below the hill that the new castle was built on (though the towns are shown to be much larger than can be seen in the game itself). The two parts could be the village, and town of daventry, if the old castle keep is meant to be the same castle from King's Quest 1-6. The town was south of the Castle between the castle and Merelee river, and daventry fair grounds lay over a bridge that crossed the river. Additionally it should be noted that according to the information in the MOE manual, as well as facts about the continent established in the King's Quest Companion, that the map is actually turned to be alligned with the east and west, rather than north and south, the swamp that is located to the left and below the town of daventry on the map, is actually located to the north of Daventry, with the Underground Realm of the Gnomes north of it, and the rest of the lands shown still further north(possibly part of the Great Mountains). Additionaly new castle Daventry is actually located to the south of the town of daventry. The ocean shown to the top of the map is actually located a bit farther the west of Daventry. The map of daventry as seen in the magic map seems to be mis-alligned as well and doesn't appear to match up with the load screen map exactly. See also Mark Seibert's page on Daventry Connor's Village An area just outside of Davantry(meaning the castle most likely), though apparently part of the Kingdom of Daventry. The town in which Conner, Sarah, and others live in. The community is made up of mostly farmers. A grinding mill in the center of the community is for the processing of grain. Connor lives here where it's less populated and nearer trade with hunters, as he is a tanner. It may be the same as the village of Daventry due to its proximity to old castle keep(if the castle keep is the same castle from KQ 1-7). It most likely larger by the time of KQ8. If so its larger at that time since it surrounds what's left of the old castle. However the ruins probabaly are a much older castle predating even Edward's Castle Daventry, so its likely this is the 2nd-3rd known town in the kingdom of Daventry. Castle Daventry Castle Daventry is where the King and his family lives. The three treasures of Daventry were kept there. It was the castle seen throughout most of the series New Castle Daventry A castle in southwestern Daventry built upon a mountain near the shores of the western sea. The royal family moved to it at some point inbetween King's Quest 7 and 8. Old Castle Keep of Daventry In KQ8 there is an Old Castle Keep of Daventry which may be a much older castle ruins that even predates the castle that Graham and Valanice lived in during King's Quest 1-7. This may be highly likely since on Derek Karlaevaegen's map of the continent of daventry he places the castle much farther in-land closer to the eastern great mountains. If it another castle that predates Edward's castle it may explain why it has traps, a strange magical device, and a magical teleportation square hidden within its ruins. However its also possible that the games designers may have intended the old ruins to be the same castle daventry that royal family lived in during King's Quest 1-7. They have since moved out of the old Castle Daventry which appears to have fallen into ruin by the time of KQ8. They moved moved into a newer castle built upon a mountain, near the western sea. Its not easy to tell when the royal family moved into the newer castle. It is likely after KQ6, as the throne room in that game was roughly the same as the throne room in KQ1 and 2, though by that time it appeared to be covered in gold. It would appear that after the events of KQ4 that the castle was renovated due to the damage of the Great Tear and the Three-Headed Dragon, and made a bit larger as seen in KQ5, as well as the throne room being more decorated at the time of KQ6. Mordack shrunk the castle and fit it ina bottle in order to capture the royal family. It was implied in See No Weevil that the moat and main gate of castle daventry faced the Town of Daventry, and that the town and Merilee river was located south of the castle. However it seems that MOE turned the moat and gate of old daventry in the opposite direction from the town, towards a southern barrier mountain range(though its most likely a gameplay mechanic and its not to scale). It is known that alexander crossed a southern barrier mountains in order to reach daventry in KQ3, but that should be further south near the mountain to the land of the clouds, which appeared to be south of Castle Daventry's moat and gate. So there may be no issue here. There is apparently also more than one entrance into walls of Castle Daventry that existed at one time, and all that's left is the main keep, and its one entrance (which itself is crumbling). It seems as if most of the moat that once surrounded the castle has dried up by the time of KQ8 except for the moat at the front of the castle. So its likely that if the world was seen to scale that more of the village of daventry would surround the castle to the south of the keep's gate. Indeed the world map of MOE shows that the town is much bigger than what can be visited in the game itself. The river and lake seen in KQ8 could possibly be a diverted river fools(which now connects to Lake Maylie) though it could be any number of other rivers in Daventry, and again its another scale issue. Though River Fools is supposed to be more dangerous than the trickle seen in the game. Also it appears the river is probably man-made anyways since it originates from an aquaduct, near the new castle, it could still be diverted into Lake Maylie. However its possible that Lake Maylie dried up by the time of MOE, since the castle walls, and castler nursery was supposed to near southern shore of the lake. Though its possible if the lake is Maylie, and since the walls, and most of the castle is gone, including the nursery, what is left no longer reaches to lake Maylie. It can be assumed that the rocks that once made up the walls and most of old castle daventry were probably recycled to build the town that now surrounds it. Of course the old castle in the game is not likely to scale. However if the castle is an old ruin that predates Edward's Castle Daventry, which is the most likely case, then there are no issues with Daventry's geography really, as in that case the previous part of the kingdom seen in KQ 1-6 is not seen in MOE. Continent of Daventry According to Derek Karlvaegen's map it is the name of the entire continent where the major nations of Serenia and Daventry are located. However in his notes he refers to the continent as the "Continent of Serenia". World of Daventry According to King's Quest Companion "World of Daventry" or simply "Daventry" is the name we humans would use for the entire world where King's Quest's lands are located, although this is not the proper name of the planet. Derek Karlvaegen explained, "We have no name for our world, our universe, but you may call it Daventry if you like. We think of it as home." However in later documents sent by Derek Karlvaegen, the other authors also referred to the world as either Daventry or World of Daventry this was most likely editing by Derek to simplify things for those in the Other World, that were reading the documents. Though possibly the authors began think of their world as Daventry, which is very much implied by Peter Spear in one of the new chapters of the 4th edition. Some fans, prefer to refer to that planet as Serenia, which in reality is only a realm of that world. The reason behind this is that civilization spread from Serenia, which was where humans arrived after the first withdrawal. Daventry as a Location on Earth However alternatively it is strongly implied in the original manuals and the introduction for KQ6 that events in the King's quest games occured a long time ago in our past here on earth. See On the Origin of Daventry for further Information. Real world Daventry or Daventria is an actual name of a real place in Europe. Why Roberta Williams chose this name for her fantasy land, is unknown. Maybe she liked the real name and decided to adopt it. Though as implied in the manuals and introduction for KQ6 that King's Quest's stories occur a long time ago in earth's past, its possible that she intended that the Daventry of the games to be the same location as the modern Daventry, just many centuries in the past. category:Places category:KQ1category:KQ1 (AGDI) category:KQ2 category:KQ3category:KQ5category:KQ6category:KQ7category:KQ8category:The Floating Castlecategory:Kingdom of Sorrowcategory:See No Weevil